


Mi Luna

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel has amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss, but is slowly remembering things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: As the moon rises over Castillo, Reaper is reminded of a man who he used to love.





	Mi Luna

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something that I came up with to get me back into writing so enjoy~

Reaper sighed as he stood outside of Sombra’s room in Castillo. The other was currently looking up information on their next target, it had something to do with going to Dorado that’s all he caught before she disappeared. He huffed and looked toward the sky, the moon slowly rising above the ocean. The light of the moon shone through the alley is was currently in, casting him in a white light. As he stared at it familiar words came to his mind, _mi luna_.

The words brought up old memories that he clung onto on those nights when he can’t remember his name. Memories of better times with the man that he truly loved. He could only remember what the other looked like, not his beloved name. Tired sky blue eyes, blond almost white hair, and a thick, fair, muscled body. The man was almost as tall as him and could easily pick him up. Those sky blue eyes were most beautiful when they shone with tears, whether from happiness or sadness he didn’t care.

 A small sigh left Reaper and he turned away from the moon, his heart aching. He closed his eyes as more memories came to the forefront, some of them it was the first time he was seeing them.

_They were together outside of the base, enjoying the cool mountain air. The blond man laughed at what he said, smiling at him before moving closer. He moved a hand to the other’s waist, moving to nuzzle against the man’s neck. The man purred and moved to kiss Reaper’s forehead before moving to kiss his cheek. Reaper looked up, staring into those wonderful sky blue eyes before moving into a slow kiss._

_Now there were by the sea, a base behind them as they walked along the sandy beach. They were holding hands, enjoying the sun set. Reaper was looking at the man, the light from the sun casting a beautiful light on the man. It was at this moment when he thought that this man was truly the most beautiful man ever._  
  
_They were fighting, screaming at each other over something. The man’s eyes held hatred toward him, something he had done had caused this reaction. The man screamed and approached Reaper, moving to slap him. ‘I hate you, Gabe!’_

“Gabe…Gabe!….Earth to Mr. Edgelord!...Hey man come on snap out of this!” came Sombra.

Reaper snapped out of the memories and turned to look at Sombra. The other had her usual frown, but he saw a hint of concern in her eyes. He huffed and stepped away from the wall and approached her.

“Did you get the information?” he asked, knowing that she must have and was trying to direct her attention away from him.

Sombra sighed and nodded. “Of course I did….the payload that’s being escorted has something I need on it and we’re going to get it,” she said.

Reaper nodded and followed after her, taking one last look at the moon before heading down to Dorado.


End file.
